The main goal of the proposed training program is to increase the pool of talented minority undergraduates who are well prepared academically and experienced in research as to be competitive for winning admission to top graduate programs, and who are strongly motivated to earn the Ph.D. or M.D./Ph.D. degree in disciplines important to biomedical research. Towards this purpose the following measurable objectives for the coming five-year grant period are proposed for the MARC U*STAR project: a) to increase by 25% the number of MARC-elegible students;b) to increase by 50% the number of publications in peer-review journals where one of the authors is a UPRH MARC student;and c) to maintain at 95% the rate at which our program graduates gain admission immediately after completion of the baccalaureate to a Ph.D. program in biomedical science. The UPRH proposes to train twelve (12) Junior and Senior students for biomedical research careers. It is expected that these minority scientists will make a significant contribution to biomedical research. UPRH proposes to strengthen its honors training program with the following components: 1) a solid science curriculum;2) strong intramural and extramural research training opportunities;3) improved career and academic advisement;4) exposure to a broad range of biomedical research professionals and institutions through a seminar series;5) formal preparation for the Graduate Record Exam (GRE);and, 6) participation in special courses and workshops. Our program also has a pre-MARC component, to increase our pool of candidates.